


Unexpected Meeting

by milktoast



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, High Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, corvo's into it, idk i wanted to write a dishonored fic for once, may write a follow up idk, outsider's creepy as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast/pseuds/milktoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he falls asleep, Corvo is unexpectedly pulled into the Void once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in corvo/outsider hell rip me

The air of the Void felt cold against Corvo's skin. He could feel the hairs on the nape of his neck stiffen up.

A familiar voice came from behind him. "You do baffle me, my dear Corvo." The Outsider said. "You kill everyone in your path, but when faced with the chance of exacting revenge on the Empress's murderer, you spare him."

Corvo swallowed hard as The Outsider shuffled closer to him, nearly pressed flush against his back.

"How very interesting." The god drawled. Corvo felt his own breath catch. The Outsider was teasing him, and he wasn't even laying a finger on him. It took everything he had not to lean back into his body.

"I-I'm glad I caught your attention." Corvo replied. He felt his confident, stoic front cracking.

"As am I." The Outsider smirked. "As am I..."

 

And everything faded.

 

Corvo awoke in a cold sweat, breathing hard. He felt his heart pulse faster, and his blood boiling. He thought he heard a voice in the distance.

_"I look forward to our next meeting, Corvo."_

 


End file.
